


Something Different

by AgentDianeEvans



Category: Wet Hot American Summer (2001)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDianeEvans/pseuds/AgentDianeEvans
Summary: Exploration doesn't always happen as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt “Wow I did not know that was A Thing for me until right now and I’m totally fine with that but for the love of god keep doing it.” Also, shout out to my wonderful bff loveoftheimpossible for editing this for me (and no he's definitely not writing this rn).

Ben had never really been very experimental in the bedroom. Previous partners would call him ‘vanilla’ by most standards; they only felt this way because Ben never got to express what he was into. He was either too shy or way too embarrassed, but it was different with McKinley. He felt like he could try new things or express something without judgement. However, there were certain things that just kind of slip out…and Ben was surprised to find that his boyfriend liked it just as much as he did.

The two of them had been making out in McKinley’s bunk a few days before the campers arrived, so they had plenty of time with one another. Their kissing became heated, McKinley moving his lips down Ben’s neck, being sure to leave little red marks just under the collar of his polo. Ben hummed in appreciation and laid his hand on his lovers back, urging him on. McKinley took the hint and continued his kisses, leaving darker and darker bruises. He worked his way back up to Ben’s ear and he smiled, giving his ear lobe a little nibble before laying a hand on his thigh.

'Do you like this, Benny?’

Ben nodded and smiled. McKinley gripped the inside of his lovers thigh and bit his neck just enough to leave a faint mark.

'Come on baby, tell me that you like this.’

McKinley used his free hand to unbuckle Ben’s pants. Ben nodded again, smiling and arching his hips up a little, trying to get friction.

McKinley smiled and slid to his knees, slowly pulling off Ben’s pants and briefs, his mouth leaving bite marks and bruises on his lovers tanned thighs. Ben let out a small moan and McKinley smiled, working his way up to his lover’s hardness and hovering over the tip, pink lips tantalizingly close. He let go a low breath and looked up at Ben, whose eyes were still closed, face pink, mouth slightly open. McKinley smiled and gripped his lover tightly, causing the other man to let out a long moan.

'Come on baby, I want to hear you.’

Ben nodded and let out a simple 'yes,’ which caused McKinley to lean his mouth forward and gently suck the tip of his hardness. Ben gasped and leaned back, while McKinley smiled and pulled his mouth away and started stroking him.

'Mm, you’re mine Ben. You’re my Benny. Tell me what I am to you, who am I?’ McKinley’s voice cracked with need, his hand quickening pace.

Ben let go a long moan and nodded quickly and swallowed hard. 'Yes, I’m yours I’m all yours.’ And he took a deep breath and said something that only the deepest parts of his mind ever fantasized about: 'I’m all yours, take me daddy.’

And instantly, the energy in the room changed. Ben opened his eyes wide, his whole body blushing with embarrassment. He looked at McKinley, whose beautiful pink mouth was open wide in shock.

Neither of them said anything.

Then, Ben watched as McKinley reached down and began palming himself through his track shorts. He let go a long breath.

'Fuck Ben. Yeah, that’s exactly right. I’m your daddy, baby.’

And quickly, McKinley’s hand was back on his lover’s hardness, stroking him quickly while his other hand got to work on getting himself off. He watched Ben, still blushing from the shock, smiled a bit and looked away, shyer than ever, mouth letting go gentle moans, back arching up his lover’s touch. McKinley quickened the pace, bringing the both of them quickly to their release.

Ben took a deep breath, his orgasm shuttering through his body as McKinley looked up at him from the floor. Ben quickly began to try and apologize and say he isn’t trying to be weird and that he’s sorry he said anything, and just as quickly McKinley caught him in a kiss.

He looked at his boyfriend and smiled. 'I had no idea that was anything I thought was hot until right now. And you don’t need to be embarrassed. I’m happy you felt okay to express it.’

Ben blushed and smiled. 'Well I’m glad…because there are a few things I think I’m into and I think we should try exploring.’


End file.
